


Shattered Time

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Only One Who Remembers Temporary Timeline Alteration, Gen, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: There's something nagging at the back of Garak's mind.





	Shattered Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



“Why, yes, my dear Doctor, I am paying attention,” Garak said nonchalantly as he watched something over Julian's right shoulder.

Julian shook his head slightly and gave the Cardassian a small smile. “I wasn't going to say anything like that, Garak.” He paused as Garak gave a small nod, then turned sharply at the sound of shattering glassware.

“Ah,” Garak said softly as Quark growled in frustration as the drinks tray followed the drinks onto the floor.

From his barstool, Morn looked down in sympathy at Quark. Rom came out from behind the bar, fussing with a broom as Quark looked long-sufferingly at the ceiling.

“What a waste of good booze,” Quark muttered to the unseen Auditor Above.

A soft murmur of conversation returned to the bar as everyone went back to their lunch. Julian was about to taste another bite of his meal, but was distracted by Garak's thoughtful stare. “Garak? Mourning the Jurlikian vintage wine?”

Garak slid his eyeline back to Julian, his usual sly smile back on his face. “A little too rich for my taste. How did you find chapter 87?”

Julian paused mid-chew, a frown passing over his features. “Did I mention I was up to there already? Um, well, I did catch the reference to the winter bloom from chapter 14, and how it mirrors Klibh's blood sacrifice.” He paused and chewed his cheek slightly. “I feel like I've said this before.”

“Indeed you have, Doctor. A similar event occurs in chapter 53. Similar, but not quite the same,” Garak reassured him.

***

“You know, I sometimes feel a little like I'm exploiting you for my scientific curiosity.” Julian was grateful for the dim lighting in Garak's quarters as he slid his long fingers around and inside the folds in Garak's crotch. The sight scent they exuded was beguiling and he grasped Garak's cock harder as he moved closer to let his tongue explore the hidden glands.

Garak gently caressed Julian's hair, closing his eyes to focus on what Julian was doing with his tongue. “Don't forget that humans count as xeno biology to a Cardassian,” he whispered in between hitched breaths.

Julian grinned at that. “I see your point. Here's to mutual exploration and understanding.” He cut himself off with a deep moan as Garak found a particularly sensitive spot and massaged it with his knuckles.

Eyes still closed, Garak thought he saw a green flash, but it might have been photo-receptors in his eyes overloading from the pleasure.

***

Garak sat at their usual table just before the lunch crowd started to converge on the Promenade. The elegant violet bottle of Jurlikian wine drew his attention as he waited for Julian to join him. Memories of musical tinkling glass echoed in his mind and he pondered the meaning. Where had he heard that sound before? A familiar shape came into view and he turned his attention to Julian's adoring smile.

“So, anyway,” Julian twirled the noodles around his fork as he spoke, “Klibh's blood sacrifice, there's a throwback to that, isn't there? I thought I'd accidentally re-read a section for a while there. Odd. But then, this is Cardassian literature, isn't it.”

Garak heard Julian's sigh and kept watching Quark. “Please continue, I'm all ears.”

Julian turned to see what Garak was watching, just as the tray clattered to the floor. “Well, Quark's all ears and all butter fingers today.” He glanced at Morn and they shared a sympathetic nod as Rom scurried out with a broom.

“Ahhhh, I've got this, brother,” Rom quickly swept up the shattered glassware as Quark swore under his breath.

“Doctor,” Garak began, pausing to choose his words carefully. “How often would you say Quark drops or breaks something?”

Julian searched his memory, a grin slowly forming. “I think he dropped a bottle of Tarkelian brandy in shock when a Klingon won big at Dabo last year. He swore there'd been unfair tampering with his perfectly rigged game.”

Garak nodded and glanced back at the scene of the commotion. “I had an idea that it was more frequent than that.” He placed his hands on the table and smiled pleasantly. “Anyway, I expect you should be able to power through the rest of the novel now. The pace really picks up in the last 113 chapters.”

Julian grinned as he raised his glass. “I look forward to it, although I might be diverted by certain other pursuits.”

“Oh yes?” Garak raised his eyebrows. “Is not the _Saga of Omruh-Briaken of the Seven Oceans_ sufficiently involving for you?”

“Sometimes one needs a refreshing break, even from the most entertaining books,” Julian admitted. “Besides, there's some research I'd like to carry out, if you'd be kind enough to collaborate.”

“I am always willing to assist you in any way I can, my dear Doctor,” Garak's voice was smooth and seductive, and nearly caused Julian to tip over the table with the erection that suddenly sprang up. He breathed out slowly and concentrated on twirling his noodles.

***

“Garak, do you ever think I'm being too clinical when we're together?” Julian was poised just between Garak's splayed legs, fingers exploring the ridges and tough skin there.

“Not at all, in fact, I sometimes wonder how unprotected human male genitalia is. Flimsy, one could say,” Garak replied as he fondled Julian's cock. It twitched, and Garak marvelled at the reaction.

“Flimsy?” Julian choked back a laugh. “Yes, I'll grant you that.” Julian continued to explore Garak's body, gently caressing the folds covering the hidden opening.

Garak's breath hitched in his throat, and he suddenly caught Julian's hand in his. “Wait,” he said urgently.

Julian looked up in confusion as something flashed before their eyes.

***  


“Are you listening? What's wrong?” Julian's voice seemed to come from afar.

Garak waved a hand slightly as he rose. “One moment, Doctor.”

Julian watched as Garak moved through the lunchtime crowd, dodging the drunken Corz that Odo had followed to the bar. Garak stopped just at the end of Quark's food counter and seemed to be waiting for something.

Quark did a double-take. “Look, your food's coming. I gotta lot of customers before you two. Just be patient!”

“I am always patient, however there's something that's been nagging at me,” Garak started cautiously as Quark stepped out, tray in hand.

“Yeah, nagging at me just like the Constable over there,” muttered Quark as he started to walk away.

In his mind, Garak heard braking glass and a flash of violet, and instinctively reached out his hand, too late to catch as Quark misstepped as he tried to dodge the drunken Corz.

The laughter and conversation continued as Garak blinked. Next to him, Morn carefully held the tray of Jurlikian vintage wine, the glasses tinkling as they rattled and settled back into place. Garak stared into the soothing violet colour for a few moments. A soft pinging sound came from behind the bar.

“Uhhh, Mr. Garak?” Rom tapped his arm. “Your lunch is ready.”

“Ah, thank you,” Garak smiled pleasantly as he took the trays over to a bewildered Julian. “Chapter 87, I believe.”


End file.
